Heretofore many forms of candelabras have been proposed for both church and wedding chapel use. The closest art known to me prior to this application are the following U.S. letters patent:
No. 591,557, granted Oct. 12, 1897 to MARKOWSKY; PA1 No. 610,821, granted Sept. 13, 1898 to NEHR; PA1 No. 637,671, granted Nov. 21, 1899 to SCHAFFER; PA1 Des. 44,352, granted June 24, 1913, to NEWTON, etal; PA1 No. 1,204,134, granted Nov. 7, 1916, to CONNOLLY; PA1 Des. 164,218, granted Aug. 14, 1951, to BUSSEY; PA1 No. 3,091,106, granted May 28, 1963, to CROUCH.